The protein kinases are a large family of proteins which play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes. A partial, non limiting, list of such kinases includes abl, Akt, bcr-abl, Blk, Brk, c-kit, c-met, c-src, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, CDK10, cRaf1, CSK, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, Erk, Pak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, flt-1, Fps, Frk, Fyn, Hck, IGF-1R, INS-R, Jak, KDR, Lck, Lyn, MEK, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKC, PYK2, ros, tie, tie2, TRK and Zap70. Abnormal protein kinase activity has been related to several disorders, ranging from non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely serious diseases such as cancers.
In view of the large number of protein kinases and associated diseases, there is an ever-existing need for new inhibitors selective for various protein kinases which might be useful in the treatment of related diseases.
This invention concerns a new family of acetylenic heteroaryl compounds and their use in treating cancers, bone disorders, metabolic disorders, inflammatory disorders and other diseases.